


Agents in Disguise

by Jae_Deezy



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_Deezy/pseuds/Jae_Deezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being decommissioned, Numbuhs 1-5 break into a government facility in order to get back Numbuh Three's Rainbow Monkey. But more happens than expected and the 5 friends are in for the ride of their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All for Nothin

"Don't you think you're a little too young to be breaking into a government facility?" An agent asked.

"Too young? You say it like I'm five."

"But you're 15 Ms. Lincoln."

"Hey! You don't have the right to call me that. Not Abigail, Abby, Ms. Lincoln, Mr. Lincoln, none of that."

"Than what shall I call you?"

"Call me, Numbuh 5."

"Alright, Number-"

"There's no E.R sweetheart. It's just, Numbuh" Numbuh 5 tells him.

"Fine then," The agents agrees getting agitated, "Numbuh 5. What was your purpose of breaking into here."

 

"Why cut straight to the chase?"

"Because Mr. Beetles, we don't have time to lollygag."

"Hey, I'm Numbuh 4 to you. We, don't know each other. And since we, don't know each other, we aren't on a first name basis."

The agent sighed. 

"Okay then, Numbuh 4. What do you want to talk about?"

"How about me. You got a file full of crap about me. How about a pop quiz?"

"Okay then. I see that you're Australian."

"Yup."

"And you're a flunking 10th grader who seems to find his way to pass class."

"Right again. Hey, how'd you know that?" Numbuh 4 questioned. The agent just rolled his eyes.

"You also have a girlfriend named Kuki Sanban."

 

"Hey you're a stranger! We don't get to call each other by name."

"Then what shall I call you?"

"Numbuh 3."

All these teens with being called by number and not name was making the agent irritable.

"Alright Numbuh 3. Says here that you're Japanese?"

"Yup. On both sides."

"Okay, okay. And you've been friends with Ms. Lincoln-"

"Numbuh 5."

"Mr. Beetles-"

"Numbuh 4."

"Mr. Giligan-"

 

 

"That's Numbuh 2, to you," Hoagie states.

"Fine. Numbuh 2, says here that you're an inventor."

"No. I just like to build things on my spare time."

"That's what an inventor is."

"Not really. An inventor builds things full time. I build things spare time."

"So you're like a part time inventor?" The agent asked.

"Part time, full time, quarter time, half time. Hey, speaking of half time, did you you see the game last night? Man that was a good one. Who would've thought that the-"

"Enough!" The agent was far too annoyed to here the boy ramble.

 

"So you're Nigel Uno," The agent says, very intrigued on meeting the boy.

"That's correct. But you see, we really aren't friends so I'd prefer you to call me Numbuh 1."

"Fine by me. Now Numbuh 1, you'd say you're the leader of the group."

"You could say that. Numbuh 5 leads us sometimes. Depending on where we sit or what we do together."

"And when do you lead the group?"

"Sometimes I led them in a game or get to lead them when we do things together."

"Interesting. Now did you lead them when you broke into the facility?"

"Do you even know what happened?" Numbuh 1 asked. 

"Not really. Do tell me what happened."

 

_~12 Hours Prier~_

"Where is it? It has to be here!" Kuki yelps frantically searching for something in her.

"Kuki, we've got to go. What are you-" Wallabe (Wally) stopped when he saw his girlfriend panic. "What's wrong?"

"It. It. It's gone," Kuki says with a face full of tears. 

"What's gone?"

"My Teen Girl Rainbow Monkey!"

Wally only looked at Kuki. Of course that's why she was crying.

"You're really getting worked up over a stuffed bear?"

"Not just any stuffed bear, Wally. It's the one  _you_ got me."

Wally sighed, giving her some compassion.

"Fine, I'll help you look. But only for a second because I don't wanna be late for school."

"That's a first I hear you say you don't want to be late," Kuki points out.

"Well when you have about a thousand tardies you have a change at heart."

Wally helped Kuki look for her bear until it was time to leave.

"Yall was almost late for the bus," Abigail (Abby) says as they got on.

"Yea well say thanks to Miss Loose a bear workshop over here," Wally groans.

"What are you talking about?" Kuki says. "You say it like I lost it on purpose."

"Can you two stop it for one second?" Hoagie asked. "Like sheesh. Only been on the bus for 3 seconds and already arguing."

"Where's Nigel?" Wally asked, looking around.

"In the back with Rachel," Abby says with an eye roll. Rachel Mckenzie had all of Nigel's attention for the last month. Wherever she was, he was. Only at lunch did Nigel take time to see his friends.

"He's always with that girl. I'd never spend all my time with just  _one_ girl," Wally states earning a slap from his girlfriend. "Hey! I didn't mean you. I said a girl not my-"

"Just stop Wally," Hoagie chuckles.

The bus arrives at the school and let's all the kids off.

"You still coming over later?" Abby asked Hoagie as they got off the bus. 

"Yea, if it's okay with Mr. Lincoln."

"He doesn't care. But Cree is coming over so be warned. And please don't try to flirt with her while you're there."

"What?! Flirt with- Come on!"

Abby rolled her eyes and walked an opposite way with Kuki.

"Hey guys," Nigel greets 

"Hey Nigel," Hoagie and Wally reply.

"Any plans this afternoon?"

"I'm going over Abby's house," Hoagie says. Hoagie had lost all of his baby weight and was a lot skinnier than before. But he still wore his blue button up and khaki's.

"You finally gonna ask her out?" Wally asks with a chuckle.

"Yes, I am," Hoagie replies sharply.

"About time," Nigel says opening his locker.

"You'd think after 10 years you'd have the guts to ask her."

"Whatever."

 

"So you think Hoagie's gonna ask you out?" Kuki asks as she and Abby walk to class. Abby started liking Hoagie almost 3 years ago. Their friendship was pretty solid and Abby was afraid she'd be trapped in the friend-zone because Hoagie had had a crush on her sister.

"No he's gonna because Cree is gonna be there."

"Awww!! You guys would be so cute together," Kuki gushed. Abby rolled her eyes.

"You say that about everyone."

"Hey guys," Someone says and the two turn around. Lizzie Devine walked up to them and gave a smile. Kuki and Abby didn't talk to Lizzie much since she was Nigel's ex and because they weren't really friends in the first place.

"Uh, Hey Lizzie," Abby says nervously. "What's up?"

"Nothin. How's everyone doing?" That was her way of asking "How's Nigel?"

"Fine," Kuki answers. 

"Oh ok. Tell Nigey I said 'hi.'"

Lizzie went to class and Kuki and Abby gave each other looks.

"She will never give up, will she?" Kuki asked.

"She's not even close."

Kuki texted Wally asking him if he'd help her look for her Rainbow Monkey and after a small fight, he agreed. At lunch Kuki tackled Wally to the ground.

"Ow! Kuki, why'd you-"

Kuki leaned down and kissed Wally.

"I know you hate me blabbing and crying about my Rainbow monkeys but you still seem to deal with me. Thanks," Kuki said. Wally blinked dreamily.

"N-no problem."

 

After school, Hoagie and Abby walked to her house from the bus stop in an almost awkward silence. Getting in side, Mr. Lincoln (Abby's dad) greeted them.

"Hey Abigail," Mr. Lincoln greeted. "Hi Hoagie. You two studying today?"

"Yea, dad," Abby says kissing her dad on the cheek. 

"Well okay. I'll make you two some snacks and you can work in the living room."

"Alright dad. Come on Hoagie."

They went into the living room and spread out their things. Abby began working on science while Hoagie played with his pencil.

"Something on your mind?" Abby asked. Hoagie looked up.

"Uh, what made you think that?" Hoagie asked. 

"You play with your pencil when you're thinking about something."

"Oh. Well I do have something on my mind. Something to ask you actually."

"Oh. Uh, go on," Abby says.

"Well uh, I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriends."

Hoagie said his last sentence the same time Abby heard a,

"Abby! Come here!"

"Um, I'll be right back."

Hoagie nodded and sighed. Maybe she didn't hear him. What if she did and she was ignoring the question. What if-

"Um, why are you on my parents couch?" Someone had asked, breaking Hoagie's thoughts. 

"Oh, uh, hi Cree," Hoagie greets.

"Excuse you, I asked you a question. Who are you and why are you on my parents couch? Are you a friend of Abby's? Man, dad's letting Abby have boys over?"

"If you don't mind, Abby and her _boyfriend_  are going upstairs," Abby groans. _So she did hear my question._  "And stop antagonizing people, you don't live here."

"I don't care if I live here and how does your boyfriend know me?" Cree questioned.

"My god, let's go Hoagie," Abby grabs her things and heads upstairs.

"Hoagie?! You-Your skinny?"

"Yea, lost weight."

"You actually look cute now."

"I can't keep waiting, Hoagie!" Abby yells from upstairs. Hoagie quickly went upstairs and found Abby in her room laying out her things.

"You called me your boyfriend," Hoagie points out.

"I know. You asked me didn't you?"

Hoagie smiled.

"Yea. I did."

Abby gave him a smile of her own. Her phone then buzzed.

"Hello? What do you mean we need to go to the TSB? Abby didn't sign up for this!"

Hoagie looked at Abby. 

"What's going on?" He mouthed. Abby held up her index finger.

"Kuki, your nuts if you think I'm helping you break into the TSB. Fine! We'll go! An hour! Girl you got a lot of nerve. Whatever. Bye."

"What's up?"

"Kuki wants us to break into the TSB," Abby says with a groan. The TSB (Top Secret Base) was a government facility that held top information on people.

"And why are we doing that?"

"Because Kuki left her Rainbow Monkey there when she went with her mom to bring you kid to work day."

"Of course she did," Hoagie sighed. 


	2. Secret What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you out of your mind?! You really think 5 teen's are gonna- I can't even look even look at you right now."

Nigel was at his house with Rachel " _working"_ on a project.

"You think the others would like me?" Rachel asked him. "I mean, they don't seem to like that I take up all your time."

"What? Take up all my time? What are you talking about? They'll love you."

"Nigel, I think you're just saying that." Nigel sighed. 

"I don't know. I know Kuki and Abby like you a lot better than they did Lizzie."

Nigel's phone buzzed.

"Speaking of the devil," He groaned. "Hello?"

"Hi Nigie!" Lizzie beams over the phone. "What you up to?"

"Working on a project. Why?"

"Oh no reason. Just wanted to check up on you and make sure you were okay."

"Okay Lizzie, good-bye now," Nigel says hanging up before Lizzie can say another word.

"She still likes you?"

"You have no idea."

Nigel's phone buzzed again and this time it was Kuki.

"Hey Kuki, what's up?"

"We've got a big problem!"

"What's wrong?"

"I left my Teen Girl Rainbow Monkey at the TSB when I went to work with my mom!"

Nigel couldn't help but chuckle.

"You think this is funny?" Kuki questioned.

"No, Kuki, no at all," Nigel said in between laughs. He heard her a growl.

"Well you're gonna be laughing really hard when I tell you that you have to help me get it back. Meet me by the big tree at midnight. Hope you're laughing then," and with that Kuki hung up. When it came to her Rainbow Monkey's, she was dead serious about everything.

Nigel gulped.

"Everyone alright?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, things could be better but yea, don't worry about it."

Everyone met up by the big tree at midnight and Kuki was game face ready.

"So what's the plan?" Abby questioned with a bit of attitude.

"Hoagie's gonna hack into the security system to turn off the camera and traps. You and Wally are gonna distract the guards while I go and look for my Rainbow Monkey," Kuki explained.

"And what am I doing?" Nigel asked.

"You gotta make sure no one else get's me while I look for it. Kinda like a body guard."

"And what the world are we suppose to use? I'm not fighting anyone with my own hands!" Wally exclaimed.

"You're right. That's why I had Hoagie bring in some of this customary weapons."

Behind Hoagie was a cart with a couple of guns he made outta different household items.

"I swear Kuki, if I get caught and locked up for this, I'm killing you when I get out," Abby threatens.

"Ok. Just make sure I got my Rainbow Monkey before you do it," Kuki replies. Abby rolled her eyes. They walked to the TSB and began their plan. Hoagie hacked the systems and they went in.

"Let's split up," Kuki says. "Me and Abby will take this way and you 3 take the other."

The boy nodded.

"Hey Kuks!" Wally called. Kuki turned her attention to her boyfriend who pulled her close and gave her a peck on the lips. "Be safe okay?"

Kuki nodded and went on with Abby.

"So, anything new?" Nigel asked as they went inside.

"Me and Abby are dating," Hoagie says as they creep through the offices.

"You finally asked her out?!" Wally says a little too loud. Someone must've been there because a light flickered on. "Oh shi-"

Nigel and Hoagie covered Wally's mouth as they ducked down.

"You couldn't be any louder?!" Hoagie whisper yelled.

"I mean I could but-"

"SHHH!!"

"Whose there?" The security questioned flashing his flashlight around.

"I have a feeling Wallabe had something to do with this," Kuki says with a growl.

"That boy has something to do with everything," Abby mumbles.

"We gotta get outta here," Nigel whispers.

"Yea, or we're dead meat!"

The boys moved slowly to the next cubical that was next to them. 

"Where is Mrs. Sanban's office again?" Wally asked. 

"I think it's the one closest to the window," Hoagie says. The boys looked outside the cubical.

"That's so far away," Wally whined. Nigel rolled his eyes. He rolled past a couple of offices and pointed his gun around.

"You would've thought he did this on his spare time."

"HAULT!" The security guard yelled. 

"Crap!" Abby yells. Hoagie and Wally look up. Abby was caught by security. She flipped over the top of 3 cubical's and landed perfectly on her feet. 

"That's my girl," Hoagie says dreamily.

"Yea, yea lover boy. Let's go," Wally says. Wally jumped over the cubical and pointed his gun at the security guard from the back.

"I found it!" Kuki yells, raising her Rainbow Monkey in the air. 

"HEY!"

"Aw crap," Kuki rolled and pointed her gun at the guard.

"Drop you're weapon!" The security guard orders.

"Drop yours," Kuki challenges. Wally laughed.

"I said drop your-"

"Listen genius," Abby began holding her gun next to the guards face. "I don't know how this gun works and honestly, I'm intrigued to find out."

The guard remained quiet.

"So, you can drop your gun and forget we were ever here."

"I need back up at the TSB now!"

"Oh great!" Abby shot her gun which squirted out flaming hot hot sauce. "Yea! You did a good job, Baby!" 

"Why thank you," Hoagie smiles.

"My eyes!"

"We gotta get outta here!" Nigel yells.

"Where's the exit?"

"It's uh," Kuki looked around. "Um. I think it's this way. No! This way! Damn it!"

"Come on, Kuks! You had one job!" Wally yells.

"Well excuse me! It's not my fault this building is so big!"

"Well it is your fault that we're here in the first place!"

"If you two won't shut the hell up!" Abby yells. "Abby is sick and tired of hearing you two fuss. Everyone is! You know how annoying that is! Now let's go!"

Kuki and Wally only looked at each other before nodding.

"It's this way," Kuki says more seriously. They all run outside but were greeted by the squat team.

"Aw great!" Wally groans.

"I knew this wouldn't end well," Nigel says.

* * *

 

"So, here we are," The agent says.

"What are you gonna do with us?" Hoagie asks. 

"Well, I wanted to offer you something."

"Offer us something?" Abby questions.

"Yes. I would like you to be agents of a secret agency."

"Are you outta your mind?! You really think 5 teen's are gonna- I can't even look even look at you right now," Wally says. 

"For once I'm with him," Abby agrees. "You really want 5 teens to be apart of an agency?"

"With your talents, you can help us be a better agency."

"What's in it for us?" Nigel asks.

"You get to miss school."

"I'm in!" Wally agrees.

"I guess I'm in," Abby says.

"If she's in then I'm in," Hoagie said.

"Yea me too!"

All eyes were on Nigel.

"Fine then, I'm in too."


	3. So, We get to miss school?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have an excuse to leave? I mean, We have an excuse to leave! Right, right. Uh, well, it's been nice but We've got an excuse so, gotta go!"

It was still a shock to the 5 friends. They were now spies.

"It feels like we'd done this before," Abby said.

"Yea, I know right. But when?" Hoagie asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"Well, gang. We need a name for ourselves."

"Isn't that a little geeky?" Wally questioned.

"I think it's cute!" Kuki gushed. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Fine! What you got, Nigel?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking-" Nigel was interrupted when his phone rang. "Hello? Hey Rachel!"

Everyone groaned. 

"Yea, I'm on my way," Nigel hung up. "Rachel needs me guys. I have to go."

Abby was the main one to roll her eyes.

"Just go, Uno," She growled. Nigel sighed and went on his way.

"You okay, Abby?"

"Yea, Kuki. Abby's alright."

The next day was Saturday, which meant no school. Everyone got a text from Nigel asking them if they wanted to go to the fair. 

"Finally, some time we can just spend together," Wally says as he reads the text. 

"Cool! We all haven't spent time together in so long," Hoagie said.

"Aww yea!! Time with the squad!!" Abby cheered.

"Yay! Nigel finally wants to spend time with us," Kuki clapped.

The 4 of them met up with Nigel at the fair. However, they weren't too happy to see who was standing with him.

"You gotta be kidding me," They all say in unison.

"Hey guys!" Nigel greets with the biggest smile.

"Nigel, a word?" Abby questions, pulling Nigel to the side. "Why is she here?"

"Who? Rachel? Well she wanted to come and-"

"And nothing. We all thought this was gonna be something  _we_ did as a group.  _She_ is not apart of the crew."

"I'm sorry Nigel, but I have to agree with Abby," Kuki says. "We really thought that it was gonna be just us. Not her."

"Do you not like her?" Nigel questioned.

"Its not that we don't _like_ her," Abby began. "But she's starting to turn into a Lizzie. Pulling you away from us to the point where when we see you, we see her."

"So? Maybe I want to spend more time with her! Maybe I _like_ spending time with her instead of you guys! Maybe I like _her_  better!"

They all remained silent. Then, a scowl appeared on Abby's face.

"You wanna be like that Nigel? Fine! Hang out with  _her_ instead of us. It's not like we've been friends since Pre-K," Abby began walking away.

"Come on Abby, come back!" Kuki yelled.

"No! If he wants to be like that then fine! I don't care!"

Kuki followed Abby.

"You really had to say that Nigel?" Hoagie questioned. "You really had to disown your friends whose been there for you since diapers? I can't believe you let a girl come between us."

Hoagie walked away as well.

"Really messed up, Uno," Wally says walking as well. Rachel came up to Nigel.

"I knew coming here was a bad idea," She said.

"No. It's not your fault. They're just jealous."

"Jealous of what? I don't know Nigel, maybe you are putting me before them."

Nigel looked at her as she continued.

"Your friends did come first and I don't wanna replace them. They love spending time with you and I think that's great. But one thing you can't put before friends are relationships. I really like you, Nigel. I really do. But I don't want to be the reason for you and your friends breaking up."

With that, Rachel walked away, leaving Nigel to think about the mistake he had just made.

* * *

 The teens were back at school and Wally sluggishly got on the bus.

"Why couldn't there be  _3_ days to the weekend?" Wally whined.

"Because there's not fool," Abby said swatting him. "If you're gonna whine, go sit with Hoagie and do that!"

Wally, who became very hurt, sat next to his friend. 

"She's still mad about the whole Nigel thing?" Wally asked Hoagie. 

"Yep. She's been very snappy and distant. I don't know, it's not like her."

"Well you do know how she get's when people make her mad.  _Especially_ her friends," Kuki chimed in.

Nigel came onto the bus and the 4 gave him snippy looks. He nervously sat up front, trying to avoid any sort of confrontation with his "friends."

"You think we could do something to cheer Abby up?" Hoagie asked, looking back at his friends.

"I think so," Kuki says thinking. "But what?"

"Beats me," Wally sighed. "I'm goin to sleep. Tell me when we get to the school."

Not even 5 seconds later, Kuki tapped her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Wally, we're here," She said softly. Wally groaned, ignoring her. "Wally, wake up." Still no reply. "WALLABE BEATLES!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Wally yells, startled his girlfriend yelled so loud. "Dang you sound like my mother."

"You're lucky I didn't scream," Kuki glares.

Inside the school, Abby went straight to her locker.

"Uh, hey Abby," Hoagie says nervously.

"Hey Hoagie," She replied plainly.

"So, um. I was wondering if later you'd like to go get Ice Cream or something."

"Like, as a date?"

"Yes?"

"Sure," Abby said with a smile.

"Really? I thought you'd say no."

Abby chuckled, kissing his cheek.

"I guess you forgot, I'm you girlfriend."

As Abby walked away, Hoagie smiled.

"Man, am I lucky?"

* * *

Hoagie, Abby, and Wally were in English listening to their English babble on about some essay they had due in a few short days.

"Ugh! I wanna go home!" Wally whined. "How much time until we go home?"

"We just got in here," Hoagie tells his friend.

"Ugh!"

"Man, Wally stop your whining. We'll be outta here soon," Abby said.

There was a knock on the door and someone walked in. They whispered something in their teacher's ear and walked out. Their teacher's eyes averted to them.

"Wallabe Beatles, Hoagie Gilligan, and Abigail Lincoln."

"We didn't do it!" The three instantly yelled. Everyone in their class snickered.

"Oh hush! You three aren't in trouble. You have early dismissal."

_All of them?_

"We have an excuse to leave? I mean, we have an excuse to leave! Right, right. Uh, well, it's been nice but we've got an excuse so, gotta go!" Wallabe was the first out the door. Abby and Hoagie rolled their eyes. "Oh crap! My stuff!" He yells running back inside.

The three walked out the school, seeing a giant limo in front of the school. Kuki and Nigel were talking to someone when Kuki noticed them.

"Wally!" Kuki yelled running to her boyfriend.

"Whoa! Calm down, Kuks. We saw each other not too long ago."

"I know but I missed you."

Wally smiled, kissing her head. Kuki was just so cute.

"Anyone know why we're being sent home early?" Abby asked.

"You're not being sent home. You guys have your first mission," The man from inside the limo says. They all looked at him.

"Who are you?" Wally questioned.

"I am Mr. Alexander Father. But you can just call me Father."

The name made all of them stopped. It sounded so familiar.

"So you took us out of school for a mission? At 8 in the morning?" Hoagie questioned.

"Duty calls."

"I'm not complaining!" Wally says getting ready to go inside of the limo.

"Wait a second, Mr. Whiner!" Abby pulls Wally by his collar, pulling him back. "We don't know this guy."

"So?"

Abby face palmed herself.

"That meaning, we can't just go in some random guys car."

Wally whined.

"I guess you'll just have to stay here and-"

"Fine!" Nigel says. "We're going!"

Everyone looked at Nigel.

"Uh uh!" Abby protested, "We aren't taking any commands from you!" Abby looked at Father. "Where is the location. We'll go our own way."

"Here," Father said, handing her a sheet of paper. "That's your location and what you need to do."

Abby nodded as the limo drove away.

"Hoagie, that rocket van you were working on."

"What about it?" Hoagie asked.

"How long do you think it'll take you to finish it?"

"Maybe an hour."

"We don't have that type of time. You're gonna have to add the engines to our bikes. How long does that take?"

"15 minutes."

"Good. Everyone go home and bring your bikes to Hoagie's house. We have 25 minutes so don't procrastinate," The last statement was meant for Wally. "Now let's move!"

Everyone met up with their bikes at Hoagie's house. 

"We got 16 minutes. Hoagie, do this as quickly as possible," Abby ordered.

"I got you, Babe."

Hoagie quickly attached the engines to each bike and they were ready to go.

"Alright. Our location is across town."

"What do we have to do?" Kuki asked.

"We have to stop some group of kids from breaking into an adult facility."

"An adult facility?" Wally questions. "I don't care about those cruddy adults!"

"I don't either," Hoagie agrees. "Does it say who the kids are."

Abby nodded,

"They call themselves the Kids Next Door."


End file.
